sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Bright The Hedgehog
Bright is witty, childish, and is an overall nice person. He's part of the Space Family of Elementos and is their youngest and most focused member. He's around 15 years old and is usually very defensive about people saying he can't do something. He always wants to be as useful as possible, even if he risks his life. Quotes "I know I'm adorable, but please focus." (When someone gets distracted, and he teases them) "What the heck did you just say to me?" (When someone ticks him off while he's somehow not in a good mood) "Let's do this, Sparky!" (When he's starting a fight with his friend Soul) "If you want me to care... Then it worked." (When someone persuades him to help them) Powers Base Comets He can form miniature comets in his hands and even make them rain from the sky temporarily. Energy Beams He can shoot out small beams that vary in strength, depending on how energetic he feels. Solar Heat He can summon fire as hot as the surface of the sun. Over-Powers Pause He can make a small bubble around him to pause in time completely for as long as he wants. This only works once a day. Solar Weaponry In addition to generating flames, he can make the Solar Heat concentrate into blades or any weapon of his choice, including other objects such as ropes. Forms Solar His skin turns a light orange colour and his Solar Powers become more powerful. This form only occurs when he either absorbs too much heat energy or if he gets too energetic during a fight. Timelord His comets have the Pause power in them, along with Bright being able to use the Pause power himself as much as he wants. He glows bright purple and has light blue accent colours. This form only occurs when he is filled with enough motivation to keep going after death. This only happens once in his life, and then he can never do it again. Trivia * Bright was planned to be the son of Solaris. ** With this original plan, Bright was originally going to go insane during an arc. * Bright was considered to be killed off before the reboot. * His white mouth and inner ears were because of a mistake EC made when making him in Roblox. * Bright's cape is actually sewed onto his scarf, seeing as they were separate cloths at one time. ** Speaking of his scarf, it was made by his mother, because she thought he'd be a Child of Frost * Bright used to have a scrapped idea that he and Soul would be brothers. Now, they're close enough friends that they might as well be brothers. * When Bright gets older, he eventually wears more winter attire, like a jacket, two layers of pants (the first pair is one to keep in heat), and ski goggles. * Bright was originally going to have depression. * Bright is scared of heights. * The yellow tulip he holds is a symbol of perfect love.